Everlasting
by Queen of Gryfffindor
Summary: Czy świat czarodziejski jest lepszy niż mugolski? Dla niej nie. Bo "ona" to Eleanor Riddle. Córka Lorda Voldemorta... Tylko, że jeszcze o tym nie wie...


_Może najpierw takie małe wprowadzenie…_

_O czym będzie ten fanfik? Otóż, w londyńskim sierocińcu mieszka pewna dziewczynka - Eleanor Riddle. Nie zna swoich rodziców, nie ma też żadnej innej rodziny. Ma za to niezwykłe umiejętności, które przerażają ją i intrygują jednocześnie. Gdy w swoje jedenaste urodziny dowie się prawdy o sobie, jej życie diametralnie się zmieni… _

_(Teksty napisane kursywą to zapiski z pamiętnika Eleanor.)_

_Miłego czytania._

_[Pisałam to przy piosence Coldplay "Paradise". Idealnie tu pasuje... ] _

* * *

><p><strong>"EVERLASTING"<strong>

**Historia, która nie miała prawa się zdarzyć... Dziewczyna, która nie miała prawa istnieć...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rozdział I<em>**

_15 lutego 1991r._

_Nigdy nie prowadziłam dziennika. Dlaczego więc zaczynam teraz? Odpowiedź może być zaskakująca… Bo to pomoże mi zrozumieć siebie._

_Nazywam się Eleanor Elizabeth Riddle. Urodziłam się 17 lutego 1980r. w Londynie. _

_Odkąd pamiętam mieszkam w Sierocińcu św. Anny na przedmieściach miasta. Nigdy nie poznałam swoich rodziców, nie wiem nawet jak się nazywali. I czy żyją. Przełożona sierocińca powiedziała mi kiedyś jak się tu znalazłam. Otóż, wieczorem 20 lutego 1980r. usłyszała, że ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Gdy poszła otworzyć nikogo już nie zobaczyła, ale na progu leżał koszyk, a w nim dziecko. To byłam ja. Obok mnie leżała kartka z informacjami o mnie i srebrna grzechotka. Mam ją do dziś. Jedyna pamiątka z innego życia._

_Nie, nie winię moich rodziców za to co zrobili. Może nie mieli wyboru?_

_/_

_16 lutego 1991r._

_Kolejny dzień przywitał mnie pięknym wschodem słońca. Uwielbiam je oglądać, bo to sprawia, że każdy dzień jest wypełniony nadzieją. Na zrozumienie i szczęście._

_Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Potrafię robić rzeczy, o których inni tylko marzą. Przenosić przedmioty nie dotykając ich. Sprawić, że kwiat staje się motylem. I co najdziwniejsze… potrafię unieść się nad ziemią. Ludzie uważają, że zwariowałam lub opętał mnie jakiś zły duch._

_Sama też często mam takie myśli._

_To dziwne jak słowa potrafią ranić…_

_/_

W sobotę 17 lutego na ulicach Londynu od samego rana padał gęsty śnieg. Świat zasnuty był białą, puszystą kołderką, a na zewnątrz nie można było spotkać żywej duszy. Cisza, spokój i śnieg.

Mimo wczesnej pory w zasypanym do połowy oknie na parterze sierocińca, dostrzec można było słabe światło. W pokoju tym mieszkała jedna z jego wychowanek– jedenastoletnia Eleanor, która w tej chwili zagłębiona była w lekturze swojej ulubionej powieści. W samej piżamie siedziała na łóżku podkulając nogi, by ochronić stopy przed zimnem. W ciszy przewracała kolejne stronice książki, co jakiś czas poprawiając niesforny kosmyk czarnych jak heban włosów, który wciąż opadał jej na twarz.

Nagle na ulicy usłyszała cichy trzask i podskoczyła gwałtownie, zrzucając z kolan książkę. Zaciekawiona wyjrzała przez okno. Zobaczyła dziwnie ubranego siwowłosego staruszka z długą, również siwą, brodą. Ów człowiek zdawał się pojawić znikąd, co bardzo zdziwiło Eleanor. A na dodatek patrzył dokładnie na nią, jakby wiedząc kim jest. Po krótkiej chwili, odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi sierocińca. Kilka sekund później dziewczynka usłyszała cichy dzwonek w holu. Zerknęła na zegarek. Było kilka minut po ósmej. O tej porze większość osób jeszcze spała, gdyż ich obowiązki zaczynały się dopiero od dziewiątej.

Szybko odskoczyła od okna, uchylając lekko drzwi od pokoju. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że to ona sprowadza tego człowieka tutaj o tak wczesnej porze.

Szybko zamknęła drzwi, gdy usłyszała jak niezadowolona pani Deworth – ich przełożona, schodzi po schodach mrucząc pod nosem obelżywe słowa pod adresem tajemniczego jegomościa. Ciekawość jednak nie pozwoliła jej zachować spokoju. Ponownie uchyliła drzwi, gdy usłyszała dobiegające z holu głosy.

- Witam panią i przepraszam za najście o tak wczesnej porze. Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore. – zaczął mężczyzna - Pani Deworth, jak mniemam? – zapytał uprzejmie.

- Tak, owszem. W jakiej sprawie pan do nas przychodzi? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

- To dość długa historia. Chodzi o jedną z pani wychowanek… Może wejdziemy do środka? Zajmie to trochę czasu, a pogoda nie zachęca do dłuższego przebywania na zewnątrz.

Pani Deworth zmierzyła mężczyznę groźnym wzrokiem.

- Proszę. – powiedziała w końcu – Nie mam jednak więcej niż pół godziny.

- To w zupełności wystarczy – uśmiechnął się zadowolony, po czym wszedł i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Idąc za kobietą, obejrzał się za siebie, dostrzegając stojącą w drzwiach Eleanor. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale jakoś tak dziwnie. Smutno.

Po dwudziestu minutach od przybycia pana Dumbledore'a do pokoju Eleanor weszła pani Deworth z zadowoloną miną.

- Eleanor, masz natychmiast przyjść do mojego gabinetu. Tylko najpierw włóż coś na siebie!

Dziewczynka szybko założyła znoszoną zieloną sukienkę, która dostała po starszej koleżance, związała włosy gumką i po trzech minutach stanęła przed drzwiami gabinetu. Pełna lęku i obaw delikatnie zapukała.

- Wejdź!

Biorąc głęboki wdech, nacisnęła klamkę. Pani Deworth, jak zawsze w czarnej sukience i ciasno splecionych włosach, siedziała na fotelu przy stoliku. Pan Dumbledore stał przy oknie, wyglądając przez nie, ale gdy usłyszał, że Eleanor weszła do środka odwrócił się, przyglądając się jej z zainteresowaniem.

- Eleanor – pani Deworth przerwała w końcu ciszę – Może przejdę od razu do rzeczy… Pan Dumbledore chciałby zaproponować ci miejsce w szkole dla hmm… osób odznaczających się nadzwyczajnymi cechami.

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na nią otwierając szeroko oczy. Nadzwyczajnymi cechami, tak? Szkoła? A może coś zupełnie innego?

- Zapewniam cię, że to jest szkoła. – powiedział Dumbledore.

Eleanor spojrzałą na niego zdziwiona. Skąd on wiedział o czym myślała?

- Czy mogłabym dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej? Nie za bardzo to wszystko rozumiem… - powiedziała nieśmiało.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Pani Deworth, czy byłaby pani łaskawa zostawić nas samych?

Przełożona tylko skinęła głową i wyszła z pokoju. Jak dla Eleanor było to dość dziwne zachowanie…

- Usiądź, proszę. – powiedział pan… nie, profesor Dumbledore.

Więc usiadła.

Meżczyzna westchnął i zapytał:

- Jesteś Eleanor Elizabeth Riddle, prawda?

Skinęła głową.

- Urodziłaś się 17 lutego 1980r. w Londynie?

- Tak – odrzekłą niepewnie – Dlaczego pan pyta?

Po dłuższej chwili odpowiedział:

- Zastanawiasz się pewnie kim jestem i po co tu przybyłem. Muszę wyjaśnić ci parę spraw. Czy wokół ciebie zdarzały się czasem dziwne, bądź niewytłumaczalne rzeczy?

Eleanor zmarszczyła brwi, przypominając sobie te wszystkie wydarzenia, które działy się wokół niej, a których nie była w stanie racjonalnie wytłumaczyć.

- Tak… - powiedziała – I to dość często…

- Czy gdybym ci powiedział, że jesteś czarownicą, zgodziłabyś się ze mną?

To pytanie kompletnie ją zaskoczyło. Nie miała pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Czarownica? Przecież magia nie istnieje!

- Uwierz mi, istnieje.

Zapomniała, że on czyta w jej myślach.

- Ale to przecież niemożliwe…

- Nic nie jest niemożliwe, jeśli w to uwierzysz. Przeczytaj to – powiedział wręczając jej list.

Eleanor ostrożnie wzięła go do ręki. Koperta była z dziwnego papieru, chyba pergaminu, a na wierzchu było wypisane zielonym atramentem:

_Panna E. Riddle_

_Piąty pokój na parterze_

_Crossing Road 72_

_Londyn_

- To do mnie? – zapytała zaskoczona

- Tak, otwórz go, a jeśli będziesz miała jakieś pytania, a sądzę, że tak będzie, po prostu powiedz.

Drżącą ręką Eleanor rozerwała kopertę i zaczęła czytać.

_HOGWART_

_SZKOŁA MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA_

_Dyrektor: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag, _

_Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)_

_Szanowna panno Riddle,_

_Mamy przyjemność poinformowania, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia._

_Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pani sowy nie później niż 31 lipca._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Minerwa McGonagall_

_Zastępca dyrektora_

Eleanor wpatrywała się w list wstrząśnięta. W końcu zapytała:

- To ja jestem CZAROWNICĄ?

- Tak.

- Ale… dlaczego nie wiedziałam o tym wcześniej?

- To dość skomplikowane. Do tej pory przebywałaś w świecie mugolskim, z dala od magii i świata czarodziejskiego. W jedenaste urodziny każdy młody czarodziej i czarownica dostaje taki list z Hogwartu informujący o przyjęciu do szkoły. Ty dziś masz jedenaste urodziny. Och, właśnie zapomniałbym… wszystkiego najlepszego.

Eleanor wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Dziękuję. – wyksztusiła w końcu. – Ale skąd teraz pan wie, że jestem czarownicą? Zaraz… - nagle coś sobie uświadomiła - Pan jest dyrektorem tej szkoły?

- Owszem jestem. – odrzekł uśmiechając się lekko – A teraz odpowiadając na twoje pytanie… Listy do nowych uczniów pojawiają się same. Ty mieszkałaś wśród mugoli, a w takim przypadku zawsze ktoś musi wyjaśnić całą sytuację nowemu członkowi naszego społeczeństwa.

- Co oznacza to słowo… mugol?

- Och, tak mówimy na osoby niemagiczne.

Eleanor uważnie słuchała każdego słowa. Nie była jednak przekonana czy to jest prawda.

- Przepraszam, ale… czy mógłby pan mi coś pokazać? Magię?

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią krótko, a następnie wyciągnął różdżkę (Eleanor widziała takie w filmach), machnął nią i powiedział:

- _Reducto!_

Stolik, przy którym siedzieli zmniejszył się do rozmiarów ziarenka. Ponownie machnął różdżką i stolik wrócił do swoich normalnych rozmiarów.

Eleanor była wstrząśnięta.

- A czy to co ja potrafię… to też jest magia?

- A co potrafisz? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem

- Ja… Spróbuję coś panu pokazać.

Eleanor bardzo mocno skoncentrowała wzrok na stojącej koło okna lampie. W jej pokoju była podobna i dziewczynka wiele razy zmieniała jej położenie. Oczywiście, samą siłą woli.

„Przesuń się… No przesuń… Jeszcze kilka centymetrów…"

W końcu lampa nieznacznie drgnęła i przesunęła się w stronę Eleanor. Dziewczynka oderwała od niej wzrok i zapytała:

- Czy to jest magia?

- Chyba sama dobrze o tym wiesz. – odrzekł Dumbledore uśmiechając się lekko.

Eleanor zastanowiła się. Tak, teraz już wierzyła w to, że jest czarownicą.

- W kopercie znajdziesz jeszcze listę potrzebnych materiałów i podręczników oraz bilet do Hogwartu.

Uderzyły ją tylko dwa słowa: materiały i podręczniki. Nie wiedziała ile to kosztuje w czarodziejskim świecie, ale w ogóle skąd miała wziąć pieniądze?

- Obawiam się, że… nie mam na to wszystko pieniędzy. – powiedziała cicho.

- Och, wiem o tym. W Hogwarcie byli już najróżniejsi uczniowie, dlatego zawsze jesteśmy przygotowani. Osobom, które mają dość hmm… skomplikowaną sytuację, dajemy specjalny fundusz, tak by starczyło im na pokrycie szkolnych wydatków.

Eleanor pobieżnie przebiegła wzrokiem po liście. Kociołki, różdżka, szaty, podręczniki do nauki magii… Gdzie miała to wszystko dostać?

- Rozumiem, dziękuję bardzo. Mam jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie: gdzie ja mam to wszystko kupić?

- Niedługo przyjedzie do ciebie któryś z hogwarckich nauczycieli i pomoże ci w zakupach. Oczywiście, najpierw poinformujemy cię o tym.

- A co z panią Deworth? Ona o tym wszystkim wie?

- Nie, to niemożliwe! Czarodziejski świat od setek lat jest ukrywany przed mugolami.

- Więc jak się zgodziła?

- A od czego jest magia? – zapytał rozbawiony – Twoja przełożona jest święcie przekonana, że od września będziesz znajdować się w szkole z internatem w południowej Szkocji. Nie masz się czym martwić, naprawdę.

Nagle z kieszeni jego płaszcza wydobył się ostry gwizd. Zaskoczona Eleanor gwałtownie podskoczyła na krześle.

- Cóż, obowiązki wzywają. – powiedział Dumbledore wzdychając – Trzeba udać się do ministerstwa. Miło było cię poznać.

Wstał z krzesła i skierował się do wyjścia. Eleanor patrzyła za nim niezdecydowana. Chciała zapytać o coś już od początku ich rozmowy, ale nie miała odwagi. W końcu, czując, że to jej ostatnia szansa, wzięła głęboki wdech i zapytała cicho:

- Czy…moi rodzice też byli czarodziejami?

Dumbledore był już przy drzwiach. Słysząc jej pytanie zamarł z ręką na klamce, odwrócił się do niej i patrząc smutno powiedział:

- Już niedługo się tego dowiesz…

/

Gdy tylko za Dumbledorem zamknęły się drzwi Eleanor pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzyła drzwi i rzuciła się na łóżko śmiejąc się i płacząc jednocześnie. Czułą niesamowite szczęście i ulgę, jednak miała też wiele obaw. Była zbyt oszołomiona, by racjonalnie myśleć. Powtarzała tylko w kółko: "Jestem czarownicą... Jestem czarownicą... Jestem czarownicą!". W końcu uspokoiła się na tyle, by usiąść. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i sięgnęła pod poduszkę, gdzie trzymała swój pamiętnik. Biorąc ołówek do ręki, westchnęła i zaczęła pisać.

_17 lutego 1991r._

_Dziś jest najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu. _

_Dowiedziałam się, że jestem czarownicą i we wrześniu zacznę naukę w Hogwarcie - Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. To brzmi zupełnie jak sen, ale przekonałam się, że to prawda. _

_W końcu nie będę sama! Znajdę przyjaciół i zrozumienie, bo tutaj nikt mnie nie akceptował ze względu na te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które jak już wiem, były magią. A tam? Tam ludzie potrafią robić to samo, a nawet więcej i to jest zupełnie normalne._

_Już nie mogę się doczekać. Dla mnie to nowy początek. Nowe życie..._

/

...

Odkąd Dumbledore opuścił Londyn minęło osiem godzin. Teraz siedział w swoim gabinecie w Hogwarcie, a przed nim na blacie biurka leżał jeden czarny włos.

Włos Eleanor.

Dziewczynka nawet nic nie poczuła. Wystarczyło jedno niewerbalne _Accio,_ by mógł się dowiedzieć się czy jego podejrzenia są słuszne. Teraz już od kilku minut trzymał w dłoni swoją różdżkę, zastanawiając się nad skutkami tego co ma zamiar zrobić. W końcu podjął decyzję. Wycelował różdżkę we włos dziewczynki i szepnął:

_- Omnis veritatis._

Z końca różdżki wystrzeliła złota mgiełka, która zasnuła całe biurko. Po krótkiej chwili zniknęła, a przed Dumbledore'em pojawił się pergamin. Wziął go do ręki i zaczął czytać. Z każdym wersem na jego twarzy pojawiała się różne emocje: zdziwienie, zdumienie, współczucie, aż w końcu... strach.

Gdy skończył westchnął ciężko, a następnie wyjął z szuflady kawałek pergaminu, wziął do ręki pióro i napisał:

_Zebranie wszystkich nauczycieli dziś o 17 w moim gabinecie._

_To pilne._

_A. Dumbledore_

Gdy skończył machnął krótko różdżką, sprawiając, że dokładnie takie same kawałki pergaminu pojawiły się przed wszystkimi nauczycielami, niezależnie od tego, gdzie się znajdowali.

Wstając, dyrektor spojrzał na stary zegar nad kominkiem. Wskazywał dokładnie 16.40.

/

_20 minut później_

W gabinecie byli już wszyscy nauczyciele, którzy byli dość zaniepokojeni. Co było takiego ważnego, że dyrektor tak nagle zwołał zebranie? Wszyscy chcieli się w końcu dowiedzieć.

Gdy zegar wybijał 17 drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wkroczył Dumbledore. Szybko obrzucił wzrokiem pomieszczenie i wyczarował kilka dodatkowych krzeseł, zachęcając nauczycieli, by usiedli.

- Albusie, możesz nam wyjaśnić o co chodzi? Coś się stało? - zapytała zaniepokojona profesor McGonagall.

- Tak, Minerwo. Wszyscy mamy duży problem.

- To znaczy? - zainteresował się profesor Flitwick.

- Pozwólcie, ze wyjaśnię. Jak doskonale wiecie, gdy nowy uczeń ma zostać przyjęty, list do niego pojawia się na biurku dyrektora dokładnie w dzień jedenastych urodzin tegoż ucznia. Dziś taki właśnie się pojawił. Gdy jednak spostrzegłem jak ta dziewczynka się nazywa, postanowiłem sam do niej pojechać i sprawdzić kim jest. Mieszkała wśród mugoli, ale nietrudno było mi ją przekonać, że jest czarownicą.

- To chyba dobrze prawda? - przerwała McGonagall - Zwykle jest z tym większy kłopot.

- Tak Minerwo, masz rację. Rzecz w tym, dziś dowiedziałem się, że ta dziewczynka nie jest zwyczajną osobą i jej wkroczenie w świat czarodziejski może mieć poważne konsekwencje. Byłem zdezorientowany, więc użyłem zaklęcia _Omnis Veritatis _i niestety, moje obawy potwierdziły się.

Nauczyciele wpatrywali się w niego z niepokojem.

- Albusie, kim jest ta dziewczyna? - drżącym głosem zapytała profesor Sprout.

Dyrektor westchnął, wziął z biurka pergamin i podał go jej.

- Po prostu to przeczytajcie.

_Imię i nazwisko: Eleanor Elizabeth Riddle_

_Data i miejsce urodzenia: 17 lutego 1980r., Londyn_

_Różdżka: -_

_Szkoła i dom: - _

_Status krwi: półkrwi_

_Obecne miejsce pobytu: Sierociniec św. Anny, Crossing Road 72, Londyn_

_Rodzeństwo: brak_

_Ojciec: Tom Marvolo Riddle; ur.31 grudnia 1926r. w Londynie; cis, 13 i 1/2 cala, pióro feniksa; Hogwart, Slytherin; półkrwi; miejsce pobytu nieznane,_

_Matka: Agnes Everaldin; ur. 5 marca 1943r. w Birningham; dąb, 12 cali, włos z ogona jednorożca; Hogwart, Slytherin; czystej krwi; zmarła 20 lutego 1980r. w Londynie, _

_Na mocy zaklęcia Omnis Veritatis wszystkie te informacje są prawdziwe._

Gdy wszyscy skończyli czytać na ich twarzach pojawił się szok i niedowierzanie. Patrzyli na siebie wstrząśnięci. W końcu ciszę przerwał Severus Snape.

- Żeby wszystko było jasne, czy chcesz nam powiedzieć, że we wrześniu do Hogwartu przybędzie CÓRKA LORDA VOLDEMORTA? - ostatnie słowa prawie wykrzyczał.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego, a następnie na pozostałych nauczycieli. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

- Tak.

Po tych słowach zapadła wręcz namacalna cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na dyrektora z niedowierzaniem.

W końcu odezwała się profesor Sprout:

- Czy ona o tym wie? Mówiłeś, że wychowywała się wśród mugoli i nie miała żadnego kontaktu ze światem czarodziejskim. Czy ona wie, że jest córką Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią badawczo spod swoich okularów-połówek.

- Bardzo szybko zadałaś to pytanie, Pomono. Jeśli to coś zmieni... Nie, ona o tym nie wie. Nie ma pojęcia kim byli jej rodzice.

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie wie? Nie powiedziałeś jej? Przecież ona nazywa się Riddle! RIDDLE! Myślisz, że nikt tego nie zauważy?

- Minerwo, proszę, uspokój się. Nie, nie powiedziałem. Była w szoku, gdy powiedziałem jej, że jest czarownicą. Jak myślisz co zrobiłaby, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jest córką największego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów?

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza.

- Rozumiecie chyba, że nie mogłem jej tego wyjawić. Jeszcze przyjdzie na to czas. Voldemorta na razie nie ma, zniknął i nie wiemy kiedy powróci. Bo na pewno to się stanie. A ta dziewczyna... Dajmy jej szansę na normalne życie. Ona nie jest taka jak Voldemort.

- A skąd to możesz wiedzieć? - zapytała wzburzona McGonagall - Przecież to jego córka. Jego krew płynie w jej żyłach. I myślisz, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia?

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Ona musi się dowiedzieć, kim jest, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Zapomnieliście o jeszcze jednej istotnej kwestii.

- To znaczy? - zapytał profesor Flitwick, marszcząc czoło.

- W tym roku do Hogwartu przybędzie także Harry Potter. Wyobraźcie sobie co się stanie, gdy dowie się, że córka mordercy jego rodziców będzie chodzić z nim do szkoły. To będzie istne szaleństwo. Chcę dać im obojgu szansę.

W gabinecie ponownie zaległa cisza.

- To się nie uda, Albusie. - westchnęła profesor Sinistra, która do tej pory tylko przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie - To nie ma szans się udać...

_to be continued..._


End file.
